


Flowers

by NumberOneEverything



Series: Flowers [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute Kids, Flowers, Fluff, Innocence, M/M, flower symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumberOneEverything/pseuds/NumberOneEverything
Summary: Armin likes pretty flowers.Mikasa and Eren also like pretty flowers, but they both like Armin's smile better.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I'll rather this be set in the canon place but in some sort of forest/meadow INSIDE the walls. But you can enjoy this story with whatever setting you want. 
> 
> Important! They'e all kids in this one. Innocent little kids. You can pick the age, but please be mindful they're older than 3 but younger than 12. That is all. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Eren held Mikasa's hands as he ran across the meadow. He smiled brightly and let out a loud, happy laugh.

 

"Armin's gonna be so happy!" He said happily.

 

"Yeah," Mikasa replied. "He'll like the bright ones the best."

 

Eren nodded furiously. "I know! Let's go over there!" He pointed to a bush of very pretty red flowers. They have yellow centers and red petals surrounding it, the petals poofing up the flower.

 

"Pretty." Mikasa commented as she helped Eren pick some.

 

"I know, right?" Eren replied as he plucked more. 

 

Mikasa pointed towards other flowers. There are colorful daisies of red, yellow, and slightly pink. "These are nicer than the daisies at home." She pointed out as she plucked some of the ones she think looked the best.

 

"Sure, but these are the coolest!" Eren shouted from across the meadow.

 

Mikasa didn't even question how he got there. She went over to where Eren is. She saw indeed that Eren picked very colorful, beautiful flowers. They were fierce red, and are spotted with cool patterns.

 

"Cool." Mikasa said, and she meant it.

 

"Now let's go before Armin notices we're gone!" Eren said, running back home with his hands filled with various flowers.

 

Mikasa let out a small smile as she followed in a slower pace, occasionally picking up flowers that caught her eyes. 

 

* * *

 

"Wow guys, these flowers are so cool!" Armin let out an excited breath. "Thank you so much!" 

 

Eren and Mikasa stopped for a moment, wondering how someone can be so cute. Armin is literally sparkling from happiness. His eyes resemble the river, sparkling underneath the shining sun. His smile is worth more than the most expensive things Eren and Mikasa could think of, combined. 

 

"I-it was nothing," Eren managed. "We just saw some flowers and decided to get some for you."

 

"Yeah." Mikasa backed him up, despite the fact that both planned this for a long time. 

 

"Oh. Well, these flowers are the best things ever! Did you know these red ones-" Armin pointed at the first flower Eren had found. It was the poofy petals' one. "-are called red crystal-chrysanthemums. Chrysanthemums." Armin said, struggling a bit on the pronunciation. 

 

"Huh?" Eren made a face. "How do you even say that? Crystal-the-mom?" 

 

"Chrysanthemums." Mikasa corrected perfectly.

 

"Yeah, they symbolize love. Did you know that? I read that on one of my grandpa's books about the outside world." Armin explained. 

 

"Love?" Mikasa questioned. She exchanged glances with Eren. 

 

"Yes!" Armin confirmed. He went on to the ones Mikasa got, the colorful daisies. "These ones are called gerbera daisies. They can come in different colors and they symbolize happiness and purity. That's so cool!" 

 

Eren snickered. The gerbera daisies sure are right about purity. 

 

Mikasa hummed in acknowledgement. "What about those spotted red ones?" 

 

"I was the one who founded them!" Eren said. 

 

"Oh, these ones I actually don't remember. They look like tiger lilies though. I can't be sure, sorry." 

 

"Oh, you don't have to apologize. How about these ones?" Mikasa distracted him with the other flowers. 

 

Armin immediately lit up. 

 

Eren and Mikasa smiled at each other, fondly remembering this memory. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos, comments, or anything else!


End file.
